Sweet Child O' Mine
by Esbatty
Summary: It all begins aboard The Siren's Call II where Hawke's companions come together to celebrate the joining of the Champion and Merrill and the start of their new life together. Of course no event in Hawke's life goes exactly as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Merrill marvelled at the sight of the gulls as they passed to and fro in front of the cabin's window. They seemed to be taking turns diving rather eagerly at the surface of the water. Though out of sight, she imagined their mottled beaks snapping up the more buoyant hunks of Hawke's discarded breakfast he so quickly retched up while they were still docked. Her own stomach churned a bit, not of the drinking and celebration from the night before, but rather from nerves.

"Bethany, I should know whats appropriate attire for a proper ceremony. I've undergone it myself - twice."

"Yes, yes Aveline, but you're not entirely-"

"Not entirely, what?", the Guard-Captain's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing."

"Out with it, girl."

Bethany paused and carefully chose her next utterance, "Dainty."

Merrill was trapped between the two women, her own peeps of protest often went ignored, leaving her as little more than a dress up doll for the argumentative duo.

"I - I can, am dainty", Aveline asserted, punctuating the statement with a determined fist.

The Mage stood her ground unflinching, "Right."

"Ugh, and your Grey Wardens are just such a fashionable bunch?"

"We - they're not all criminals and hooligans. They count Kings and Nobles from all across the face of Thedas amongst their ranks. The armor plating isn't so much a style choice as it is a necessity."

The door to the Captain's Cabin swung open violently, both Bethany and Aveline jumped back and each respectively wielded a hair brush and clothing hanger before them. The intruder stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uhh, did I come at the wrong time?"

The women relaxed and Merrill's little face lit up, "Varric!"

"Daisy!"

She quickly stood up and carefully shuffled over to hug her dwarven saviour.

"Gently now, that dress didn't come cheap. Its the same gown worn by the Queen of Antiva for her second cousin's best friend's wedding."

Merrill released her friend reluctantly, "I'm so sorry, Varric."

"Don't be, its your day Daisy. I just want you to be happy and to look stunning for you-know-who."

"I know, Who?", the little Dalish mage asked in bewilderment.

Varric chuckled to himself and looked to the other women, "Ahh, our little girl is growing up so fast."

"He means Hawke, Merrill", Aveline assured her while Bethany guided her back before the Vanity.

"Ah, yes. Hawke. Why is it we always refer to him by his family name? Does that ever confuse you Bethany, when we'd call out 'Hawke'? You're a Hawke, too. It used to confuse me when people in Lowtown would yell out 'Elf' and I'd turn around and wave 'Hello'. Then they'd scrunch their face up at me like I smelled of spoilt cabbage before yelling again."

"No, I think it comes from my Brother's time in the Army. Last name instead of first as a sign of respect, I think. Anyway, I look more like a Bethany than some kind of bird, to be honest", Bethany replied while tugging down the neckline of Merrill's gown.

Aveline's reflection frowned at the girl's disregarding of her advice, "So Varric what brings you barging in here unannounced?"

"Oh well, I thought since its the Big Day and all, I'd bring out some of the more choice things we picked up in the Deep Roads I just couldn't bare to part with."

The handsome dwarf produced a red, velvet pouch and dropped it into the red-headed woman's calloused hand.

"Hmm, I thought you fenced all the 'good stuff', as you put it, years ago?"

"Yeah, I did but this - this is the 'great stuff'. The kind of baubles not even an unrepentant surface dwarf like me could let go."

Aveline discarded the hanger, and poured out the contents into her other hand, "Varric this could- this is-"

"I know, I know 'this is enough to be able to double the guard at Kirkwall'. But where is the fun in that?"

"No, I was going to say 'this is enough to let you legally buy every tavern in the city'."

The dwarf cast his eyes down and didn't say a word.

"Varric... Varric? Are you okay?"

"I'm just - I promised myself I wouldn't cry, today. I'm just so proud of you."

"Oh shut up", she chuckled.

"Ooh", Bethany spotted a particularly nice necklace, "that piece right there would go so spectacularly with her eyes."

The smile dropped from Aveline's face, "No, that necklace requires inordinate amount of cleavage, and we agreed we're not having that, right Merrill?"

Merrill turned about on the Vanity's bench, "I feel..."

"No, no, there was no such agreement", Bethany retorted. "She is not a child who needs to be suffocated with layers to protect her from wandering eyes."

"Look, Girl. This is a wedding ceremony not a broth-"

"My dear Warden and Guard-Captain, please. This is not the Chantry, its the Siren's Call II. Isabela's ship to be precise. I'm pretty sure the Maker or Creators or Stone or whatever happens to be out there doesn't care however - The Bride - wants to dress."

The pair slowly turned their heads casting dual whithering looks at the sole male in the room.

"Uhh, enjoy the jewelry Merrill. I'll be checking on the Groom now", he spoke from the side of his mouth while backing out of the room quickly.

Merrill feebly reached out to him, her deep green eyes silently pleading 'Take me with you'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Maker, what did you put inside me last night? Venom? I'm sure it was *urp* some- some kind of venom or toxin."

Hawke hugged the ship's railing, his head lolled as he watched the winged sea-rats enjoy his floating breakfast with gusto.

"C'mon, Hawke, you honestly think your own friends and loved ones would go out of their way - wait did you say venom? I'll have you know venoms are injected into the body. Poisons, on the other-hand, are imbibed. Glug, glug, glug then gaaar-aack." The Siren's Call's captain pantomimed death throes.

"I hate you", the groom weakly stated between soured burps.

"No you don't. You just hate too much fun, or least too much fun guzzled down in liquid form", Isabela smirked to herself while leaning against the main mast of her ship.

"Hate you so, so very much."

"Shush, Varric is on deck now. He'll be insulted to know not only did you and your body reject all the wonderous grain alcohol he bought for last night's celebration but also the delectable breakfast we convinced Merrill to force feed you."

"'We'? It was just you."

"I like to think Fenris' eye rolling was a form of encouragement. Did I mention he has yummy eyebrows?"

"Evil, evil woman."

"Thats 'Captain' Evil Woman to you. Aboard this ship I have a title, you know."

Hawke pulled himself up, his mind finally convinced that his stomach had little else to give to the sea, and straightened his sweat soaked shirt, "I have a few choice titles for you."

Isabela stared at him, her expression a mix of seriousness and expectancy.

"I have a few choice titles for you... Captain", Hawke muttered dispassionately.

"Much better."

Varric stepped between a pair of Sailors whom were carrying forth pieces of a long table that was being set up on the deck for the ceremony. The dwarf's face shone far redder a tint than it normally appeared and it almost worried Hawke to find the normally cool, confidence man flustered so.

"Are - are you alright, Varric?"

Varric stopped in his tracks and looked around the bustling deck carefully before locking eyes with Hawke.

"They're not behind me are they?"

"Who?"

"Aveline and Sunshine?"

Hawke raised an eyebrow and used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat that had collected on his upper lip, "Uh, no."

"Good, good", the storyteller exhaled in relief. "Alright, so since Merrill is about half way finished getting ready, we should probably get around to doing something about your... well, your everything."

"Well, not everything. I say his arse looks just fantastic in those trousers. Each buttock so well-defined, easily grippable for that first half-clothed ride into matrimonial bliss", Isabela chimed in.

"My ass, aside, I apologize for the state both of your appetites for debauchery left me in."

Isabela and Varric exchanged a quick look then broke out laughing.

"Hate... is a strong word and its why I'm using it so much today. Happiest day of my life, my ass."

"Mmm."

"Stop thinking of my ass, Isabela."

Varric clapped a hand against Hawke's shoulder, "Listen, friend, last night was both your and Daisy's final night as separate entities. We wanted both of you to live it up big, one last time."

"Your liberal use of the words 'last' and 'final' make it sound more like funerary rites than cheering me up."

Isabela crossed her arms and slightly leaned forward, amplifying her already impressive cleavage then chimed in, "Okay, Hawke, I'd be the last to admit we might have gone just a smidge too far but Kitten seemed to enjoy herself immensely. Besides when you party with the best, don't expect any less."

Hawke stared at them equally undistracted and unimpressed.

"Alright, lets just go get you cleaned up", Varric grabbed his armed and began dragging away the groom.

"Yes, lets do that. I have some nice bath oils that should get rid of that swamp-crotch odor", Hawke and Varric both gawked as Isabela confidently pushed past them.

"She's not..."

"Well she's already seen all there is to see, am I right?"

"Hmm. Good point, Serah Tethras."

"Besides, shes not wrong about the odor. I turn to face you and its - whoa, right there."

"I live a charmed life", Hawke sighed before being led off after the Captain.

* * *

><p>Bethany took a step back and admired the reflection in the vanity's mirror.<p>

"Merrill, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Bethany. I do feel rather pretty", the little elf replied while Aveline quickly, yet carefully lifted up the neckline severely reducing the gown's cleavage.

"I must admit, I am a bit jealous of you", the younger Mage admitted as she absently picked the bride's dark brown hairs from the bristles of the pearlescent-handled hairbrush.

"You are jealous because I am marrying your brother? I didn't think you were his type being his relative and all."

"MAKER NO! I - I can't live a normal life as a Grey Warden. You've heard me cry out in my sleep. You think any man would want a woman who can't promise them any children let alone a single good night's sleep?"

Aveline opened her mouth to reassure the girl but nothing came forth, she quickly shut it and simply rested her hands on Bethany's shoulders. The three women stood and sat, respectively, each of them framed in the Vanity Mirror's reflective image as the room stood silent for a time. Then before any of them would deign to break the quiet moment muffled, angry shouting and devious laughter from the guest cabin filled the air.

Bethany cleared her throat, "Guess they're getting my brother ready, and yet again he is acting like a child and fighting the excessive grooming every step of the way."

"Speaking of getting ready", Aveline piped up, "we should probably see to getting ourselves prepared for the Wedding. I can't be a bride's maid in full plate armor now... or can I?"

"You can wear anyth-"

"Absolutely not. Donnic in gleaming armor, yes. You, no." Bethany once again cut Merrill off.

After both ladies said their quick goodbyes, they made a bee-line out of the Captain's Cabin leaving Merrill to her own devices until Varric gathered her for the ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, why do I have to wear pants?", Isabela moaned, but not in her usual sultry way.

Varric spread his hands before himself, like any great showman, as he offered his thoughts on the matter, "Rivaini, there is a certain amount of decorum one must observe at even the most haphazardly assembled of ceremonies. That and its your ship, and therefore you're presiding over the wedding."

"And besides you're the one responsible for all of this", Hawke jabbed an accusing finger in her direction.

"What?" she asked innocently, then added, "I just asked for any legitimate reason to have a bunch of friends about to drink and make a general ruckus 'til the bloody Sun rises."

"And I casually mentioned, right from the top of my head, 'an engagement party'. I should've said 'birthday party' but no, I tend to say whatever happens across my mind at the time", the groom shrugged.

"You then proceeded to get Daisy all confused, then worked up over the idea of marriage and all that it entails. Hmm, now that I think about it there does seem to be a fifty-fifty split of the responsibility."

"Are you sure of that, Messre. If-Our-Daisy's-Getting-Married-I'm-Paying", Isabela countered.

"Sixty-Forty?"

Hawke stifled a laugh then opened his arms wide, "Enough with the post-mortems just shut up and hug me already, you two."

"Can I grab your arse one last time."

"Ugh, I'm not dying here, its just officially becoming a one woman ass so... squeeze away, Captain."

A rap of knuckles on the Guest Cabin's door broke up the grope-hug.

"I swear the three of you are the oddest sort I've ever - had the pleasure of knowing", Aveline softly laughed to herself. "So I've managed to not only get Merrill ready but also myself, my husband, your sister, and even Fenris half decent; and yet here stands the Dwarf half naked from the waist up."

"What are you talking about, Aveline. I'm in my Feast Day's best here", Varric even turned his head to show his usual pony-tail knot was replaced with a satiny-blue ribbon.

"A strip of shiny cloth on the back of your head does not distract from the veritable forest that resides on your - pectorals."

"I'm wearing pants here, Big Girl", Isabela pleaded "don't make me lose the last piece of eye candy left on the ship. Its degrading to me and the reputation of The Siren's Call II! Other ships will pass us by only to point and cry out, 'look at all the prudes!' and it'll be a lie, a damn lie. We - are not prudes. Tell her Varric, TELL HER! WE CANNOT LIVE A LIE!"

"Aveline, I regret to inform you we neither are prudes nor those who would willing live beneath the yoke of another's lies", to which Hawke nodded in agreement.

Aveline shrugged in defeat, "You are all ridiculous." It was truly no use trying to argue with fools and thieves, so she shifted her body to unblock the doorway and just glared at each of them like an overly displeased Orlesian Governess.

* * *

><p>Merrill felt the room shift as Isabela's ship left dock, and she imagined the nerves that churned her stomach suddenly turned into butterflies that sent a bloom of heat into her cheeks. Her reflection in the mirror seemed more sullen than excited, everything was so different from the usual hubbub that surrounded a Dalish Bonding ceremony.<p>

The gown that sat on her tiny frame was so opulent, each ruffle and ribbon seemed to want to monopolize her attention, clearly intended for someone who wanted every gaze enraptured in their mere presence. With a sigh she carefully touched at the neckline of the dress and attempted to bring it to a level that showed just a hint of her cleavage so as to somehow please both Aveline and Bethany. Looking back into her reflection her head seemed almost lost amidst the details if not for the careful application of rouge and lip coloring further differing her from anything done to the female half of such a pairing. Usually a thorough bath given by giggling married clanswomen and a bit of fragrant oil applied behind the ears was all that marked a Dalish girl any different from her usual daily appearance.

It was all just so - much. Merrill didn't feel especially worthy of all the attention. Out of all the things she'd accomplished in her life she'd forever be remembered as the Pariah of a fallen clan. She was a disobedient First, and the cause of her Keeper's death, this left her clan without a successor or leader. Coupled with the loss of their Halla the clan was left without guidance or true purpose.

Now she wanted nothing more than to rub off the make up and tear free of the dress. Maybe even jump out the porthole and swim far, far away to some meager little island with coconuts and possibly a talking palm tree with a smarmy Antivan accent. Yes, far away from Hawke and any chance of bringing any more pain into his life. He had already lost so much, his brother Carver whom she never met, and his Mother. It was so dreadful the way she passed, cobbled together like a child's rag-doll from the Alienage.

Yes, it seemed everywhere Hawke turned there was a mage meddling in his affairs, making him miserable. Maybe that was why he made light of things so much, his life seemed to be just a mish-mash of the off-kilter jokes she overheard being told by the drunken people at the Hanged Man, except the punchline seemed to involve magic and heartache. The little elf wanted to chew on her bottom lip but she quickly remembered Bethany reminding her to mind the stain that colored it.

Suddenly a chill washed over her form, the warmth in her cheeks entirely absent, while her back was left rigid. Only one thing could make her feel so: Lyrium, and lots of it.

"Fenris?" she questioned without looking, keeping her eyes locked on the vanity's mirror.

"It is so", the Tevinter-forged warrior began, his baritone voice all but a deep whisper in the once near empty cabin.

"I - I didn't hear you come in."

The larger Elf didn't bother to respond as he slowly made his way behind her, entering the mirror's image. The tattoo's etched into his flesh, that peeked out of his wedding attire, began to glow faintly as he came closer and closer to Merrill.

"What... brings you down here? Hawke-"

"Yes, Hawke is what brings me here - before you."

Merrill had always been torn on how to deal with this particular companion of her Love. Fenris had an aversion to all things magical, yet he was an Elf of Tevinter origin, a once slave like some of the ancestors they shared. So it was very odd to find him in her presence voluntarily without Hawke being in their company.

"O-kay."

The man seemed to be choosing his next words very carefully as his eyes were cast down and moving back and forth as if reading some invisible text.

"I do not know exactly how to say this but... I do not wish for your future with him to", he stopped abruptly.

He clenched and unclenched his hands in his usual manner but it was odd not hearing the sharp clicks of his armor's talons against his metal covered palms. The loose, white shirt and lace cravat that covered the upper half of his taut frame was a marked difference from the feathered black armor that normally sheathed his body. He carefully worked his jaw and tilted his head so unused to the more formal dressing the ceremony called for, yet here he was enduring it all to support the man that refused to give him over to his old master.

"As a Mage. Wait, no, uhh, in the past... it almost... yet I find", again he stopped and his face seemed to be frozen in mid-thought.

"I understand, Fenris. Thank you for coming to see me today" she said as she stood up and turned to face her fellow elf.

"Before you walked in right now I wanted to just jump out of my skin and runaway to escape all of this, to stop myself from ruining the one thing I love the most. But now I see you and it reminds me that no matter all the horrible things that has happened in the past, all the crazy things that are going on right now, you're still here as a - sort of testament that a person's stars can change, that every life can start anew."

Fenris just stared at her and blinked, still processing everything the blood mage had just spoken. A moment later she leaned over the little vanity bench that separated them and hugged the awkward warrior, whom did not stiffen beneath her touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Fenris walked out of the Captain's Cabin like he'd seen a ghost, well the kind of ghost that couldn't be gotten rid of with a well placed spell or enchanted weaponry, nevertheless his blank face and near-sickly pallor spoke of man changed by whatever goings on recently transpired. Varric eyed the elven warrior suspiciously, the history between Daisy and the Elf wasn't particularly violent just more of a case of clashing ideals, but then again to Fenris it seemed marriage was just another form of slavery that happened to be socially acceptable across most of Thedas.

"How's the Bride doing, Elf?"

Fenris was silent, just staring at the floor as he slowly marched by. The Dwarven rogue couldn't help but notice that he appeared to be blushing. Varric laughed to himself once he realized the red flush was localized to just one cheek of the elf's face, and it was vaguely in the same shape of a set of puckered lips. He made a mental note to give the guy shit about it later if he so happened to forget to thoroughly wipe it off.

"Alright then, see you in a bit", Varric said to Fenris over his shoulder as he made his way towards the doorway of Isabela's Cabin.

"Dai- Merrill? You in there, sweetie?", he recieved no response.

He quickly stepped into the room and found the Mage whispering to herself while staring out of the porthole that served as one of the secondary sources of light within the cabin. In the pouring sunlight she was radiant: the jewelry, the dress, even her hair and skin shone brilliantly under the Sun's rays. Hawke seemd to be a lucky bastard, even in love.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you right away, Varric. I was- I was just asking the Creators to watch out for my parents, wherever they are right now."

It never really crossed the dwarf's mind to inquire too much about Merrill's true family. She had always offered up quaint stories about her Clan, but hardly ever brought up her birth parents. Then again she had only known them for handful of years before she was passed on to Marethari as the Keeper's apprentice.

Varric tried to clear his tightening throat as his thoughts wandered to his own parents, specifically his Mother, "I - I'm sure they'd be very proud of you."

"No they wouldn't. With this bonding, this marriage I'd be betraying them, every one of my kind."

"Oh c'mon, Daisy, they're your parents. Parents are automatically trained to love their kids, its why they're able to change their diaper rags and think its cutest thing a living thing could ever accomplish and to everyone else diaper changing a real bitch. Besides its not like this is the end of the world."

"Varric, to my people it IS just another step to the end. Joining with Hawke is the end of my line. Last I heard I am their only child and by now they'd probably be too old to consider having anymore. Even if Hawke and I had children they'd be shemlen. Elven by blood alone, but never pure. Just- just look at Feynriel."

"That... was different. Demons and Templars aren't going to be hounding your kids."

"You don't know that - anyway, I'm not going to let it bring me down. I've already gone down that path, regretting - almost every decision I've made on my own. Loving Hawke was one of those. Its one of the best ones I ever made, and I'm sticking with it - him", the last word she said with a beaming smile.

"I'm serious, there just has to be some kinda special, I don't know, enchanted halla horn spoon out there that'll let me just eat you up", he punctuated this by punching his fist into his palm.

"You are always saying that, Varric. I'll have you know Hawke is the only person who is allowed to eat me in anyway. Besides he makes my toes curl."

Immediately the smile on her face dropped and somehow the rouge on her cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson, to which Varric heartily laughed.

"Varric, please don't-"

"My dear, we'll just make sure that detail stays between just me, you, and your future husband."

Varric offered his good friend his arm which she hooked with her own, just like they'd practiced at the Hanged Man the night before. As they strode out the door Merrill paused for a moment, a pensive look crossed her face.

"I'm pretty sure I told Isabela about that... detail, last night. Alcohol always did make me chatty."

"She is well aware of that little correlation, Merrill."

"I'm just glad she is our friend."

The dwarf nodded in agreement before pulling her along down the small passage and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hawke scratched at his chin, his nails rasping onto nothing since he was convinced by Bethany to finally rid himself of the last vestiges of his beard. The scruff's absence reminded him of Carver, the sole reason he even grew it in the first place. Mother had hoped that the contrast between the brothers would be enough that they'd turn Carver and his grumpy, baby-face away leaving him the only option to remain safely at home with her and Bethany. Instead it seemed the reluctance of the Bannorn to send King Cailan their abled-bodied men to fight the Darkspawn hordes had made the recruiters desperate for anyone that could at least hold a sword properly. So every morning during their march to Ostagar he'd awaken to find Carver had littered his facial hair with new and disturbing objects: ant eggs, random tufts of fur, and once what he really hoped was bits of a broken up pine cone. It wasn't until Gamlen had leased Bethany and himself to Athrenil's smuggling crew that he was able to shave it down to a respectable jaw-darkening level.<p>

The activity on the deck had quieted down as the sailors retired to their quarters for the Ceremony to begin. The Groom found himself standing before Captain Isabela, whom was actually appropriately dressed for the occassion, as she sported a delicate looking, long red velvety coat. The open coat perfectly framed her black buttoned up shirt that was tucked into a set of dark brown leather pants which were cinched shut with a silverite chain. She even went out of her way to wash the kerchief she normally wore upon her head. His eyes trailed down from her hair to face only to find a solemn expression upon it.

He'd been a right bastard with her and Merrill. It was true he loved them both dearly and had taken them as lovers. It was easy enough to keep his romps with Isabela sequestered to the both The Hanged Man and later her ship while Merrill took up residence at the estate in Hightown, but he always felt it wasn't right, not that he ever planned for either woman to find out. But all it took was a massive Anders caused explosion of Kirkwall's Chantry for the truth to come out, then a brief moment of levity amongst the Templar-Mage chaos, and a few innocent words from the little elf put Isabela onto his ploy. Dammit Anders.

When the time came long after facing an army of abominations and Templars, and one incredibly freaked out First Enchanter, he shared a seperate moment of peace with each of his loves. Merrill was blissfully unaware of his treachery, but Isabela knew better and simply turned to living for the moment if only to savor their possible last moments in each other's company. Weeks later once the dust from the rioting and the grand battle with Meredith had settled, he found the two of them sharing a drink laughing at one of Isabela's bawdy stories. All it took was a single look from the infamous Pirate Captain and he knew then and there it was over.

The crazy thing was Varric seemed entirely unaware of his dual relationships, all the dwarf ever talked of was Hawke and Daisy, nothing of his time with the Rivaini. Isabela had seemingly chosen to keep quiet and not even share this with the consumate storyteller. Some Champion he turned out to be.

"Hawke?"

His name broke his train of thought.

"What?" he asked back to Isabela whom was staring right back at him.

"You've been staring at me, its off putting. Either stop it or - out with it."

"You sound like Aveline."

She simply returned his gaze.

"Alright, I'll say what I'm thinking."

"This'll be good", Isabela teased.

"If I had a chance to do it all again. I would... do exactly the same things all over again."

"You are aware I have a plank. People who displease disembark from it, dock or not."

"What I mean is, you're something special and... I'm something else. You've this magnetism about you, I'd do almost anyth-"

"Just shut up already", she cut him off. "I've already forgiven you. You've looked out for me, got me a ship, and you've been a relatively good friend. So just, balls- get married, have lots of smelly rugrats, and don't you ever pull that shit with Kitten again. I swear'll cut you in ways that would impress Qunari butchers."

"Ouch", he cupped himself and leaned away from Isabela.

"Damn right. Now hush up, here comes the Bride."


	5. Chapter 5

Merrill smiled at the the group that had gathered at the prow.

Isabela seemed to hover above them all with her back to the blustering salt-tinged wind, the red coat fluttering before her and a proud smile across the Pirate's dark features. To her right Aveline was a rare sight clad in a red, ankle length dress, her hands clasped in front of her like a bashful young maiden. At her side stood her husband, Guardsman Donnic in gleaming parade armor, he locked eyes with the Bride and gave her a crisp nod of approval. Opposite of them she sighted Fenris concentrating with an intense focus on the floorboards directly in front of him. Bethany, on the other hand, was all smiles. Her Griffon emblazoned tunic and mail had been traded out for a decidedly Orlesian crimson and cream dress and her Mage's staff sat gingerly across her back. Amidst them stood the Groom, clean shaven, with a thin smile spread across his lips. His hair was slicked back and was dressed in a fancy white and blue suit, the Amell family crest embroidered in red upon its breast pocket. Merrill felt a light tug on her arm and began walking in pace with Varric to the gathering of friends and family.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWKE!" a strange voice carried her lover's name through the wind.

As if in slow motion, she stepped closer and closer, the smiles and grins of her friends changed into grimaces of disbelief and horror. Hawke stumbled back, the red of the family crest darkened as somehow the feathered end of an arrow now sat above it. The Dwarf pulled her low and close to himself as the ship was rocked violently as a smaller craft butted up against The Siren Call's hull. Chaos descended across the ship as Isabela's crew came spilling out from the lower decks, some of them already visibly drunk probably from drinking some of the refreshments Varric had brought aboard, all of them brandishing weapons and or shields.

The sharp clang of blades filled the air as Varric shuffled their duo over to the fallen Champion. They found him still alive but laboring to breathe, Aveline hovered over his body applying pressure around the shaft. Blood still seeped through and stained his wedding attire, the arrowhead probably coated with something sinister.

"Hawke? Hawke?" Merrill lightly tapped the sides of his face, trying to get his eyes to focus on her, he seemed lost in a daze. Possibly an effect of the toxin.

"Daisy, you don't happen to know any kind of healing spells or anything, do you?" Varric pleaded with the little mage. All she could do was shake her head no, she had been trained on how to defend her Clan, herself, with her magic but the healing was left to the crafters of her clan whom worked with the herbs and roots provided by the land.

"Stop this foolishness, Isabela, call off your men. They need not be harmed for the sake of the Champion, companion of abominations and murderers", the strange voice was so much closer now, full of authority and righteousness. It almost reminded her of the Marethari's voice save for it more male tone. Merrill hesitantly looked up and found Fenris, Bethany, Donnic, and Isabela acting as a wall between them and Sebastian, the Prince of Starkhaven.

"Not going to happen, Sebastian", the ship's Captain said resolutely.

Sebastian seemed to mull over the entire scene while the fighting continued to rage on across the Siren's Call II.

"Besides, I don't remember you being invited to the party", Isabela added with her usual snark. "Perhaps you should leave."

"Fine, we'll go", with that a simple hand gesture over the Prince's shoulder caused a horn to sound a moment later. The men bearing the Starkhaven colors disengaged from their skirmishes and began filing back to the smaller vessel in a quick fashion. Varric craned his neck to observe the goings on.

"Hmph, that was easy", he sighed, "but I find nothing is easy when any single one of us is involved."

Sebastian scowled at the group before him, "And since you won't voluntarily give me the Champion, then I'll give you a minute or two decide whether or not you will want to share his fate."

"Varric, I hate when you are right", Fenris groaned at the dwarf.

"What can I say? Its a gift and a curse."

Bethany glanced back and forth from the retreating Prince to Hawke's prone body, "I don't like this, one bit. I don't know whether to stay and defend what is to come or try to stabilize Hawke. How bad is he?"

"Getting worse by the moment", Aveline called out. Bethany broke from the line and rushed to her brother's side, "I'll see what I can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke was drowning.

Panic set in as he coughed and sputtered as sea water rushed into his mouth and nose. As he struggled to breathe it dawned on him that he wasn't in the sea, in fact he was lying on his back, a crude wooden plank wedged between his shoulder blades and against his backside kept him aloft as none of his limbs touched the floor.

"Hmm, it appears Bethany picked up a new spell or two with the Wardens", Sebastian's voice was much more calm than Hawke had heard him aboard the siren's Call.

Hawke turned his head to face the direction the voice came from, and blinked past the stinging of the salt water that clung to face.

"Hello to you too, Sebastian", he managed to greet the Prince with a rough voice and weak grin.

The Last Son of Starkhaven sat in the corner of the small cell that contained them, his head resting against the bars as he slowly twirled a bloody arrow betwixt his fingers.

Hawke snorted out more sea water as he tried to sit up, his shoulder felt stiff but the slight burning sensation told him whatever magics his sister worked on it was done in haste. He was stripped down to his small clothes and his bare feet touched the wooden floor, the subtle rocking sensation told him they were still at sea or at least docked, and as his eyes adjusted to the dim candle light that illuminated the cramped area he discovered the two of them sat in the small Starkhaven vessel's brig.

"How did I- get here exactly?"

Sebastian let the question hang there for a moment before shifting his eyes towards Hawke, "Well, after my men and I left the Siren's Call I issued a 10 count to my archers."

"Flaming arrows?"

"Of course."

"I bet Isabela was livid."

"From the looks of that welt on your thigh, I believe she kicked you awake."

Hawke didn't look away from his captor but probed his upper legs with his fingers until he found a rather tender spot, "Yeah, that does sound like something the good Captain would do."

"There was some rumblings and shouting from her Ship's deck and by my count of Eight you limped your way up to the gangway. Its the first time I've ever seen you surrender without an ambush or some trick up your sleeve. And as you can see I made sure you have no sleeves to work with."

"I was never one for modesty, anyways", Hawke tried to shrug, yet he winced instead.

Vael shook his head, "Originally I set out with this ship and many much larger ones filled to the brim with my men, to punish Kirkwall for everything it allowed to happen not only to the Chantry but to the Free Marches itself. The iniquity it allows to fester, the slavers, the maleficarum its own Champion defends and harbors."

"Let me stop you right there. Those 'maleficars' you speak of helped you get your vengeance for your family, alright? You fought alongside them for years, just as I did. Anders-"

"Yes, Anders is gone. You made sure he had every oppurtunity to get away once he helped you intervene during the Mages' insurrection."

Hawke stared at the man who remained seated on the sawdust coated floor, "Killing him would have made him a martyr for his cause. A living person can change, find forgiveness... the dead cannot. You know this, you are Brother of the Chantry."

"I stopped being that when Elthina-"

"No no no, the Divine's Agent asked us to get her out of Kirkwall. The Divine knew things were going to get bad and the Grande Cleric refused. She made that choice, I was there as well as you when she made it. She was a good woman, and her death was a great loss not just for you, but all of Kirkwall."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes but did not speak.

"Again, I didn't know Anders was going to do what he did. When he asked me to help him use arcane knowledge to seperate himself from the sprit, I said 'no'. Years before he had specifically told me that could not be done for their condition. I may have had my suspicions but when I attempted to pursue them, I found nothing sinister. Or at least nothing comparable to the machinations of the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter."

Hawke saw no change in his old friend's face. His thoughts ran back to his companions, bits of recent memory came to the forefront of his mind:

_"ISABELA! Kicking him isn't helping brother heal any faster."_

_"You heard Prince Chastity over there, they're going to SET MY SHIP ON FIRE! HAWKE, WAKE UP!"_

_"We are grossly outnumbered here. I count - maybe 3 dozen ships or so."_

_"Your powers of casual observation still astonish me, Elf."_

_"Aveline, he's trying to get up."_

_"Hold him, Donnic."_

_"He's resisting, Love."_

_"Let him get up."_

_"Merrill, we-"_

_"Please, everyone, its what he wants."_

They were out there, probably hatching a scheme to get him back somehow. He silently prayed they'd stick to what they did best, self preservation. Helpless to change recent events he simply pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to blow out the last ounce or so of water that still sloshed in his head.

"What exactly did you put on that arrow? I mean I appreciate the consideration and effort, but you often turned me down when it came to gernades and combat edges."

"It was no poison, if thats what you were asking. I wanted- want justice, not an assassination."

"Toxin, huh? Not bad, considering Bethany's best efforts. I find I'm still a bit groggy and probably still bleeding internally, although since I'm not pale or lightheaded, its probably down to an uncomfortable trickle."

"Stop it."

"What? Just taking stock to stave off the boredom, less you got a deck of cards on you. No? Just the brooding silence? Alright."

"Shut up."

"You know me. I talk when I'm nervous, get chatty when drunk, ramble when placed in life threatening situations, and also when half naked. Merrill finds it just adorable. The chatting not my partial nudity."

Sebastian threw the arrow in frustration at the Champion, whom barely dodged its path.

"ENOUGH WITH THE PRATTLE! Why must you make it so difficult?"

"You should've known me as a child. Sometimes I think my Father cast sleeping spells on me to make sure I actually napped in the afternoons. Mother denied it of course, but I had my suspicions. To this day Bethany just grins when asked", Hawke continued to banter with himself.

Prince Vael lifted his arms up as if washing his hands of the situation and slowly stood up, "This was a mistake."

"Glad you see it my way."

He shot Hawke a scathing look.

"Okay, maybe you don't."

"You've always turned to humor like its your last bastion of defence."

The Champion's grin dissolved into a blank, almost dead stare, "Life isn't a joke to me Sebastian, that is what you are thinking, no doubt. But I have no malice towards you. I made a series of decisions, as did Anders, as have you. We're flawed, mortal beings, in an place of the Maker's design. I am alot of things, a thief, a killer, to some an arbiter, and to others little more than a bother. But I'm not a monster or villain here. Try me, put me to death if you must, but do not take this out on the people of Kirkwall. You cannot tell me the populace of Starkhaven are above the pettiness and idle vices of the rest of Thedas."

Sebastian turned away as he made to unlock the cell, "And what would you have me do? Ignore these past events?"

"No, learn from them. My mistake was trying to remain neutral when both sides were using me as tool to nettle the other. I was not Kirkwall's Viscount but I was her Champion. Whether I liked it or not I was the defender of the People, and at that, I failed. But you... you know whats been happening with the other Circles, all the anxious Templar activity, and The Chantry wringing its hands while its power hangs in the balance. Instead of wasting resources and lives in the pursuit of personal vendettas, focus on your people. Be a good ruler, honor your Maker, and gird Starkhaven for whats to come."

A silence passed between them before Sebastian turned back and faced his captive, "Its so much easier to hate you when you're unconscious."

"To truly hate something you had to have loved it at one point in time."

"Hawke, I never loved you", a softening of the man's stare betrayed his deadpan tone.

"It was the beard, wasn't it? My facial hair had a presence all its own. Kind of the opposite effect Varric's chest hair has on the world. It transcends gender preference, ya know."

"Get off my ship, already."

"Hello, freedom."

"Were you not just in the process of getting married."

"Ah yes, bye bye brief taste of freedom."

The Prince choked back a quiet laugh as he pushed wide the cell door, "I'll have them bring the ship 'round. We're not that far off from The Siren's Call."

"Siren's Call II. Two. She gets upset when you say it wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

As the Prince's cutter approached the Siren's Call II, Hawke could see Isabela stomping around the deck. She was probably distraught that she could be caught completely offguard by an entire Armada of ships. Then again the few men getting the ship out to sea were already tipping back on various casks of ales and wines Varric had carried aboard earlier that day whilst all the other sailors had been decorating the top deck for the ceremony. The Captain herself was too busy half-harassing the groom and lost in her own thoughts then to scan the horizon with any regularity.

Other than that he was just relieved they were all alive and well instead a floating pile of embers. Fenris had been the first to spot him on the deck of the Starkhaven ship, Hawke could almost detect a bit of joy in the Elven Warrior's eyes before they settled back to a passive demeanor. Apparently he had called to Varric the news who had then shared this in whisper to Merrill while gently rubbing her back with one hand. Hawke chewed off a piece of dried skin from his bottom lip, only for a spray of sea water to make it sting and regret quickly washed over his thoughts. Merrill seemed to refuse to turn back and face the coming vessel. Luckily enough the small ship pulled up alongside the Siren's Call and quickly the gangplank was laid out for him to cross back.

"So", Hawke spoke aloud not facing his once captor who was now standing beside him, "how does - Kirkwall stand with Starkhaven?"

"Peace... for now. Although I still have bounties set for Anders across the Marches and the other nations where the Circles stay intact."

Hawke nodded, accepting the news for what it was.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I have done today, Hawke."

"And there is no need to, it - needed to happen."

"You are aware I used your own tactics against you."

"Oh really now? Enlighten me."

"Yes, you once said 'the secret to combat is hitting your enemy as hard and quick as you can, when they are not paying attention, where they are weakest."

"Actually I said thats specifically how my enemies attack me. Besides, I'm just glad you didn't out and out kill me, woulda completely ruined the rest of my wedding day."

"Merrill, she's not-", Sebastian made a curve with his hand before his stomach.

"Oh, no, no-no-no. I... great. Thanks for putting that in my head, Vael."

"Consider it a parting gift, Champion."

Sebastian clapped a rough but strong, friendly hand on his shoulder before pushing him towards the makeshift bridge between the ships. As Hawke crossed, a thought entered his head, he could nary remember a single face of the sailors or fighting men aboard Sebastian's ship. It was almost as if they avoiding any contact with Hawke, he never really considered his reputation meaning anything beyond the borders of Kirkwall's reach, but maybe, just maybe he had a bit more recognition in the Free Marches than he found comfortable. Recognition was usually the enemy of a good thief, then again thieves don't normally slay Arishoks, Abominations, and High Dragons in their spare time.

With a heavy sigh he stepped onto the deck of the Siren's Call, not more than a second had passed when he heard the gangplank was quickly removed from behind him and the Starkhaven ship was already moving on its way.

"Hel-", a gloved hand struck him sharply across the face. "Lo-OWW!"

"You said you were going to Starkhaven to talk to that pious fool about not trying to kill all of Kirkwall. Obviously, you did no such thing, and that, serah, makes you a liar", Isabela was quite livid.

"Look Isabela, I think I've been punished enough today. Besides, you've already kicked me, there is quite the welt. So where is my bri- oh you don't look too pleased to see me."

Merrill's face was a mixture of anger and melancholy, last he'd seen her like this was in that damn cave in Sundermount where Marethari had passed. Hawke felt another pang in chest, this time it wasn't from his recent wound.

"I-"

"Don't talk", she interrupted him with the quiet stern voice she had probably long practiced for when her time came to become Keeper. "Everybody has had there say today, but me. Now its my turn to interrupt someone", with those words she stepped forward and kissed Hawke softly on the lips.

Isabela turned away from the private moment and looked to the rest of their companions, "Alright, lets clean things up and get this two copper horse and mabari show on its merry way." 


	8. Chapter 8

Isabela frowned at the sight of her now sobered up crew as they finished mopping up the last of the blood of fallen sailors and soldiers. Good, strong, buxom and/or well-muscled men and women who lost their lives to the sodding whims of a grieving avenger. She made a mental note to have the crow's nest of the Siren's Call II be the only dry part of the ship. An entire bloody armada snuck up on her, that is not the kind of thing to have besmirching one's reputation especially when in negotiations with less than reputable people.

She wondered if Hawke wouldn't mind postponing the Honeymoon so they could pull off something rather daring like raiding a few Orlesian galleons or having a go at some Tevinter Arcane treasures. Of course she wouldn't actually ask, so with a heavy sigh she looked down at the wedding party gathered around her, the tension of the day's events wore heavy on them. She'd be damned if she'd let that Starkhaven prick ruin her Kitten's special day.

"So unless we have any other surprises", she cast a glare at Hawke. He responded with a sheepish grin and a shrug that he immediately regretted. "Ooh, still hurts? Good, you lucky bastard. Then lets get started... again."

The Captain quickly rapt her knuckles on the railing of her ship then began the ceremony. She signaled to Varric to bring out the Bride, and as they stepped forth, Isabela caught sight of Hawke quietly panicking. His hands smoothed over the clothing of his body, the rogue of a champion seemed to have lost something.

"The dowry", she whispered to herself.

Hawke had actually disappeared shortly after the drunken engagement announcement only to reappear a week or so later looking haggard, severely sunburned, and slightly singed. She later learned he had revisited the Bonepit to recover some errant dragonbone from the corpse of the High Dragon that had slaughtered his fellow Fereldens, and apparently they had missed a few eggs during their previous visit. Isabela had to stifle a laugh upon spying Bethany's cringing and Fenris' disgusted face, as the Champion pulled fished the dowry free from deep within his trousers.

Word from Varric had it that it took the usually speedy duo of Bodahn and Sandal well over a week turning each fragment of the rare materials into ornate miniature figurines depicting the nine gods of the Elven Pantheon. Each tiny statuette was enchanted with a different magical property reflecting the nature of each Elven deity. Ferelden tradition was that the Bride would receive her gift the morning after consummation but any blush to this Bride's face was actually rouge as the Rivaini's former lover had long ago plucked this particular Daisy.

By the time Varric and Merrill arrived before her, Isabela shook any lingering thoughts of resentment from the forefront of her mind. This is a happy day, for her friends, the past is in the past and today is about the future of those she cares for the most. She watched Varric offer an open palm to the groom to which Hawke opened the small package in his hand and carefully placed the rune etched figurines one at a time in the dwarf's possession. The entire wedding party marveled at the tiny wonders and Merrill herself teared up at the spectacle in the palm of Varric's hand.

"How-", Merrill began to speak but Hawke shushed and took her hand from Varric. The dwarf took his place by Donnic and Aveline's side, then carefully began rewrapping the figurines with much reverence.

Isabela cleared her throat and then proceeded:

"_Nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar la uni n de Hawke y Merrill en la alegr a matrimonial. Es un placer como su amiga y capit n de presentar estos dos amantes como marido y mujer ante los ojos de sus amigos y familiares. Si alguien se opone con nosotros hoy para la vinculaci n de este ser humano y este elfo que hablen ahora o pueden mantener su paz_."

Hawke raised an eyebrow at Isabela's eloquent use of the Antivan language, while Merrill smiled up at her dear friend.

"For those of you not blessed with an ear for the official language of love, I'll make it plain for you all. We are together here beneath this gorgeous purple and orange sky to celebrate the great love our dear little dalish Mage and our rascal of a Champion have found in one another. So today we tempt fate, the fickle bitch that she is, and ask the Maker, the Creators, and any other higher powers that are out there beyond the reaches of Thedas to look upon these two misfits in some sort of positive light. And that anyone that wishes these two to not be wed to come forth and prepare to answer to glorious fury of Bianca... any takers?"

Isabela paused as the group shared a nice chuckle.

"So without further ado", she addressed Hawke.

"Do you, oh Champion of Kirkwall, and son of Malcom and Leandra Hawke, take Merrill as your Lover, your Wife, and Mother of your Children?"

Hawke's face turned a deep shade of crimson at the mention of children, while he cleared his throat and choked out a nervous 'Yes'. The reddening of his face faded as he turned and faced his betrothed, studying her features as Merrill looked upon the Captain.

"And do you, the scourge of Hightown's Gardens, and daughter of the Elvhenan, take Hawke as your Lover, your Husband, and Father of your Children?"

The Elven Woman did not respond. As the silence grew, the members of the wedding party began exchanging nervous glances.

"Merrill", Aveline piped up.

"Yes?"

"Isabela - she asked you a question."

"Oh", a flash of recognition crossed her features. "I was thinking how pretty the colors of sky looked since you had pointed it out."

"Annnnnd?" Isabela asked, expectantly.

Merrill faced Hawke, "I love him... with my whole heart."

"Wonderful," Isabela smirked, "and with the powers invested by me, I now pronounce you Wife and Husband. You may now - _rut with abandon_."

"**Isabela!**", Aveline admonished her, while Hawke and Merrill shared their first kiss as Man and Wife.


	9. Chapter 9

"Merrill, of all the 'first' things to do as a married couple I never woulda guessed it'd be you giving me a bath."

One of the few things Isabela didn't get rid from Castillon's former ship was a rather large wash basin that occupied a corner of the Captain's Quarters. Hawke sat in the middle of it cross-legged, his once well-coiffed head now covered in bubbly foam that was piled high and sculpted into nearly matching peaks reminiscent of cat ears.

"And yet somehow you talked me into joining you", Merrill pecked at her husband's lips not once, not twice, but thrice in rapid succession as she sat in his lap. The Dalish woman's long, thin legs wrapped about his torso as she used a wash rag to daintily clean the remaining flecks of blood from his upper body.

"I am nothing if not an opportunist. Besides its a Fereldan tradition to inspect the bride to ensure she's not hiding any errant bits that nullify the vows", he spoke as one of his hands disappeared beneath the surface of the soapy water.

She squealed for a moment before she lightly slapped him in the face with the wet rag, "You're terrible. Anywho, there is no such tradition."

"Oh ho, suddenly an expert on all things Shemlen, huh? Next thing you know you'll tell me there aren't anything such as Schleets. They are Man's only natural predator ya know?"

"Goodness, you've seen them too? Anders told me all about them. Hideous things. I'm just glad they didn't take his eyes. They're a lovely shade of brown... or are they blue? I get confused sometimes. Especially when he gets all Justice-y", she said, furrowing her tattooed brow.

"You're adorable."

"Almost everyone else says I'm stupid or insane, but you - you always say that about me. Being loveable and such."

"Thats 'cos its true, and I love that about you. When I'm in a dire situation I like to picture you in my mind trying to strike up a conversation with a Chanter or cuddling a small dog that is actually a rather large sewer rat. And thats when I remember I have to make it through all the crazy in order to come home and hear about your day."

Merrill said nothing in response, rather she pushed Hawke's head to the side and began cleaning behind his ear.

"Is something wrong?"

His new wife remained quiet in her ministrations.

"Merrill, talk to me... won't you?"

With a sigh she righted his head and stared at him dispassionately.

"Do you want me to beg? I'll have you know I learned from the best."

Her husband then proceeded to lean towards his Elven Bride and begin licking her cheek with overly excited panting garnished with a tad too much spittle.

"Stop it, you're being silly - I'm trying, I'm trying to be serious here."

Hawke relented, "Well go on. I'm all ears, and tongue."

She shook her head at his silliness, sometimes she felt he'd only take her seriously when her life was in danger.

"I... I want to know if you love Isabela."

He cocked his head to the side, "Of course I do. She's my friend. I love my friends, you know this. Somehow I still harbor a bit of affection for our arrow-happy Prince of Starkhaven. Besides, I'm a firm believer in all my companions getting one free betrayal in just to make our friendship that much more special."

"Betrayal", Merrill let the word linger, not so much as a response but more like she was tasting it.

"She's my friend, our friend. She's saved our bacon many a time. Most of those times she misled our bacon and got it placed on the griddle but still she'd take our blackened, curled strips - okay that one is getting away from me."

"Just tell me if you were seeing her when you started seeing me? I mean it. No secrets between us."

Hawke watched the beautiful woman before him chew her bottom lip, deep green eyes bore into his own searching for answers she already knew.

"Of course I did. I flirt, with women, it just - just comes natural to me. But you two are something else. I was attracted to you both. Isabela and I, you know of our dalliances. Thats no bit of news there, but yes I had romantic ties to you both at the same time. Am I proud of it? Of course not. It was a craven act to keep this knowledge from you both, but I'm a glutton and no matter the dark clouds filling my mind it was easy enough to fall into one of your arms to make them go away."

Her expression remained unchanged and she spoke not a word, so Hawke continued his admission.

"When the - difficulty with the Qunari happened and Isabela fled from Kirkwall thats when you and I became close. Oddly enough around the time when she returned, you and I had began our relationship. You moved in to the estate and despite this I reconciled with Isabela and we simply continued where we had left off years back. Come the troubles with Meredith and Orsino, it seems amongst the mire of horrors and combat she learned about You and I. Thus anything Isabela and I felt for one another didn't matter - we were too alike. She didn't want to hurt me and I didn't want to hurt her, she found solace in the sea and I found solace in my dearest mage."

"So, you settled for me? Is that it?"

"No. No, no, no - a thousand times No. No settling at all. Just you and I are a whole seperate relationship altogether. I care for you and mean everything I said. You never wandered in and out of my life, you never left me guessing where I stood with you... save for that time you threw me out."

"Thats because you kept the _Arulin'holm_ from me!"

"Shh, shh, shh, sorry I brought it up. Let me just say I love you and thats what matters. Everything else is in the past. I belong solely to you. In my mind and my heart there is no other. In life there is none greater or equal to you my beautiful, powerful, dangerously sexy Dalish Goddess. Anywho with the Hawkes, as well as the Amells, marriage is a life sentence of which there is only one escape."

Merrill scrunched her features and asked, "Death?"

"No, work. Or was it drinking? I guess its both - damn, I'm a liar. Its two, there are only two escapes. Also gambling. Yeah, definitely gambling. Or hunting? Its a kind of work but it can be done for sport. There is a word for this..."

"A hobby?"

"YES! I love you so much - completing my train of thought."

She shot him a dubious look while he leaned in to kiss her.

"Aww, c'mon, don't be like that. I mean it, I'm not pining away for Isabela when you're not lookin'. You're all the crazy I could ever want and need."

Merrill leaned away and began to stifle a fit of giggles, "How do you do that? You say - you, ugh... _Elgar'nan_!"

Hawke found himself apologizing and explaining himself far too much in a single day. He damn near envied the Qunari and their ability to communicate their intentions so succinctly, then again it made them terrible liars and lying was part of the stock and trade in the world of rogues. But they were his friends and, wife, asking for the truth. They deserved as much since he had their trust and lives at his beckon call for so many years.

He cupped her chin in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Hawke's well worn hands dug into the tangle of bedsheets, bracing himself as the nervous bride settled atop him. She grunted as his ready appendage dug into the warmth of her belly.

"Ungh... are you sure we're doing this right?" she pleaded, green eyes alight with worry.

"We've done this plenty of - ooh, careful - plenty of times, Love."

"Yes, but - ahh- never on a ship."

"There, there. Remember I used to do this Bethany in our youth. Carver, too from time to time. No complaints from either of them", he assured her.

She slowly adjusted to the position and stretched herself wide, "Okay, I'm alright. You can use the other one now, too. If - if you want."

"Aww, you don't have to blush. Nothing wrong with playing it careful."

He obliged her, placing his other foot against her stomach and slowly unbent his knees, lifting her higher into the air.

The Elven woman lightly kicked her feet behind her as she daintily flapped her arms like wings, "I love it when we play 'Gryphon'."

"And I love looking up at you, especially when you're in the buff", Hawke laughed up at her while his wife giggled to herself and carried on with her literal flight of fancy.

After several minutes of maneuvering his hips and shifting her weight from foot to foot, he bent his knees and brought her low enough to share a kiss. Thus ended her first flight at sea. The rest of their first night together was just as playful.

"Hawke?"

"Yes, Feathers?" he questioned back as he curled himself against her and rested the side of his head against her chest.

"Isabela's gift - this trip she's allowing us to have, where should we go?"

"That, that is a really good question. I don't know. When your face lit up when she told us about it at the dinner, I thought you had something in mind."

"Oh, no. My peop- the Dalish don't normally receive gifts so I was just happy to be considered really."

"Why don't we... go to Nevarra? See your parents, where you were born. I know its still in the Free Marches and not entirely exotic like Seheron or - something wrong, Merrill?"

"I can't. I just can't see them. Not with-"

"A Shemlen husband? Bah, no worries, Love. I can just pay a barber to crop my ears all pointy and we'll just say I come from a reclusive, midget-eared clan from the Korcari Wilds."

"Hawke, I'm serious. I'm an Exile from my clan. I am responsible for a Keeper's death."

"That was not your choice. She made that decision of her own accord. And I can't say I wouldn't do the same - I'd die for you, Merrill. You know that."

"No one should have to die for me... or my mistakes."

"We live and learn."

"Hawke", Merrill grabbed the back of her husband's hair and forced him to look up at her.

"Sorry, poor word choice. But honestly, I've no clue where we should go. Just - nowhere with Qunari. I've had enough of them and their 'No' and Fenris all 'Blah-blah-honor-duel-blah-worthy-blah-blah'."

"Aww, but they are especially nice to look at."

"Nuh uh, no no, I'm all the rugged handsomeness you need."

"Fine."

His hair now free of her grasp, Hawke took the moment to crawl up beside Merrill and wrap his arms about her. Face to face, the tiny Mage locked eyes with her partner, "We could go back to Ferelden?"

The Champion grimaced at the memories the name of his homeland conjured.

"I may have been born in Nevarra but I did grow up in the Korcari Wilds. Home may be wherever you are but it would be nice to explore it now that the Darkspawn aren't stomping about it. And no, I am not a descendant from the midget-eared recluses."  
>"Well that is good then since I like your ears as they are... all perfect for whispering sweet nothings to and, naturally, nibbling upon."<p>

"They won't have them, you know."

"Mmm, who won't have what?"

"My ears, our - any children we may have."

"They'll have magic. You, my favoritest Mage, have an affinity for it and my bloodline, on both sides even, is just filthy with it. Maker, I can't even brew a decent tea let alone some kinda potion and somehow I attract Magical whatnot like the latest fashion from Val Royeaux enraptures pampered Nobility."

"Be serious with me. Not everything is ripe for joking about."

"I am being serious - just in a rather humorous way. I swear their first words will be 'Templar' and 'Abracadabra'."

"Please, Hawke..."

"We'll worry about children if and when they start cropping up. For now lets just - enjoy each other as we are whilst we frolic through Gwaren and the Brecillian on our way to the Wilds, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes 'really', especially if its my favorite kind of frolicking", he added with a grin.

Merrill yawned and buried her face in Hawke's neck, the events from the day having finally caught up with the both of them.

"Good night, Feathers."

"Mmm, good night... my Champion."

Their years as lovers had already allowed them to become familiar with each other and instead of seeing this bond, this marriage, as their first step into settling down they agreed it would be the beginning of a whole new adventure.


End file.
